Letters to Jacob
by danagirl3496
Summary: Bella has a project and must write to a U.S soldier. how will every think play out when Jake comes home and want to meet the girl who he has been writing to for almost a year. rated T
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Jacob

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 1**

So here is new story that I have been working on. Tell me what you think.

**BPOV**

I am a high school senior. I am going to graduate in June I live in Forks, Washington with my dad. My mom and dad got divorced when I was little. My mom lives in Jacksonville Florida with her new husband Phil. For my senior project I chose to write letter to a man in the military for the year. My friends thought that my choice for my project was weird, but, I really don't care what they think.

The soldier that I will be writing to is named is Jacob Black and is a Marine. Now I am here trying to start writing my letter to him. I don't really know how to start.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I got your address from my teacher. Her name is Mrs. Clearwater and she works at Forks high school where I go to school. She said you are one of her son's friends. Anyway the reason I am writing to you, is I have a project I have to do. I chose to write letter to a military solder for a year. I hope that you don't mind that._

_I have a lot of questions to ask you and by the way my name is Isabella. I rather be called Bella. Jacob how old are you? When did you decide that you wanted to going it the US military? I'm not going to ask you a lot of questions at once so I really hope that you will write back. _

_Sincerely, _

_Isabella aka Bella _

Once I was finished writing the letter and I reread it. I put it in a envelop and put a stamp on it.

"Bella your friend Angela is on the phone." My dad yelled.

"Ok I'm coming." I said leaving my room. I went to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hey Angela sorry to keep you waiting what's up." I asked.

"No problem Bella. I'm calling to ask if you want to go to Port Angles with Mike, Eric, Jessica and I on Saturday." She asked.

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun what are we going to do there." I asked taking a seat.

"Mike's project is to try every restaurant in Port Angles and write a review about it. So we are going out to eat and maybe go shopping or something." Angela said.

"Ok I'll go who is driving?" I questioned.

"Mike said that he would drive." She said.

"Alright sounds good. I will see you at school tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone.

"So what did Angela want?" My dad asked.

"Oh she wanted to know if I wanted to go to Port Angles with her Mike, Eric, and Jessica on Saturday." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Are you going to go." Charlie asked.

"Yea I'm thinking about it. Mike has to go to every restaurant in Port Angeles and write a review for them for his project. So we are going to make a day of it. It should be fun.

"How's your project going? Did you write the letter yet?" My dad asked

"Yeah I just finished the letter. I'm going to go and mail the letter now." I said getting my car keys and left to go to the mail box.

I really hope that Jacob Black writes back to me. If he doesn't the I am going to have to pick a different topic for my project. Mrs. Clearwater said that he would write back she has known him since he was a baby. She also said that he used to live on the rez with his dad and sister. They still live there. I stopped outside the post office. Here goes nothing I said to myself. I got out of the car and put the letter into the mail box


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since I mailed the letter and I haven't heard anything from Jacob. I hope that he got my letter.

"Bella have you gotten anything from Jacob?" Mrs. Clearwater asked.

"No I haven't do you think he will write back to me." I asked with hope.

"I think he will. Jake loves getting to know people."

"Thank you for the talk Mrs. Clearwater I will see you tomorrow." I said leaving the classroom.

I went home. I really hope I have a letter from him in the mail box. When I get home, I open the mail box and there was nothing in it. I went into the house to see my dad in the living room.

"Hey Bells there some mail for you on the table." He said.

Before he finished what he said I ran into the kitchen and got the mail off the table. The letter said Ms. Isabella Swan. I knew that it had to be from Jacob. I ripped it open and stated to read it.

Dear Bella,

This is really cool you, to want to write letters to a soldier for your senior project. I can't believe you have Sue as your teacher. I don't mind you asking me a lot of questions. You can ask me as many questions as you want.

I'm 20 by the way. How old are you? What made me want to become a marine was, I always wanted to fight for my country.

Now why don't I ask you some questions? What do you plan on doing after you finish high school? I am looking forward to writing to you this year.

Sincerely,

Jacob Black

"Hey Bells who the letter from?" My dad asked.

"It's from that guy Jacob who I have to write to for school." I said.

Jacob's POV

I have been away from my family and friends for what seemed as forever. I am a U.S. Marine. I have been one since I was 18. I got this letter from this girl her name is Bella.

She got my address from Sue out of all people. Why did it have to be her. Sue knows that Leah and I have not talked since I left. At the same time she dumped me. I don't know why Leah did it but it hurt. The same night as I left she called my house and she told me that she had something to tell me. I told her to make it fast because I was about to leave. She got really mad at me.

"Forget it I don't want to talk to you and it's over." She said

That was the last time Leah and I talked. I send her letters but she never writes back. Anyway when I got that letter and is said that Bella was doing a project and has to write letter to a Marine I was excited. The only people that do write to me are my sister Rachel and my dad. My two best friends Quill and Embry write to me sometimes too. So for a year I am going to get to know a girl I have never met in my life.

"Hey Black are you ready we have to go." My friend and the man who watches my back when we are in combat Emmett.

"Yeah I am ready McCarthy."

"What were you doing Jake."

"I told you I got letter from that girl from my home town. My ex's mom gave her my address here. Don't you think that's a little weird."

"Yeah that is a little weird. Why do you think she did that? You know if you really want to talk to Leah why don't you call her again." Emmett said.

"I have tried call her but every time I called I get her brother. He never let's me talk to her. That pisses me off you don't know how much I get mad." I said.

"Why don't you try again tonight you might get her." Emmett said.

"Fine I will try when we get back from patrol."

The night of patrolling went well. I got back to the base and went to the phone. I am going to call her and I am not going to take no as an answer. I want to talk her. I miss her like crazy.

"Hello" Sue said.

"Hi Sue its Jacob is Leah there I want to talk to her."

"Jake Leah doesn't live here anymore. I thought Seth told you the last time you called. He didn't tell you did he."

"No. Can I have her new number I want to talk to her." I said.

"Yeah sure it's 954-569-3625." Sue said.

"Thank you again." I said hanging up the phone.

I called the number that Sue gave me. It rang a couple of times than a little boy answered the phone. I must have called the wrong number.

"Hello can I speak to Leah."

"Ok" boy said

Then I hear the child yell mama.

"Hello"

"Hey Lee Lee

"Who is this?" She asked.

"It's me Jake. I have been trying to get in contact with you since I left." I said.

"Jake why the hell are you calling me almost 3 years since you left."

"Leah I have been sending you letters and calling you. When I would call Seth would pick up and say you are out or at work and the letters you sent them back to me."

"Jake I have never gotten any letters from you or calls from you stop lying.. I don't want to hear it."

"Mama mama mama " Yelled the little boy.

"I see how it is. You're married and have a family now so you don't want anything to do with me. I hope you and your husband have a nice life." I yelled and hung up the phone.

I know what I said to her was mean but I am so pissed off I don't know how to handle my anger.

A/N so what do you think it's spring break thank god I am hoping to update all of my stories this week

Comment Review Follow Favorite

Danagirl3496


	3. Chapter 3

**ey here is the next chapter sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Today I am going to Port Angeles with Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike. It should be fun. Mike has his project to do so that is really why we are going on this trip. Angela should be here any minute and then we are going over to Mike's he is driving. I really hope that Mike doesn't ask me to sit in front with him. I think he likes me I really don't like him. Jessica is into him. I wouldn't do that to her. The doorbell rang to take me out of my thoughts. I went to get it and I saw it was Angela.

"You ready." She asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"I think today is going to be a lot of fun. " Angela said.

"I hope so, let's go over to Mikes." I said and we got into my car and made our way over to Mike's place.

It didn't take us long to get there. Mike only lives a couple of blocks away from me. When we got to his house I saw that they were all outside waiting for us.

"Bella, Angela we have been waiting for you like forever." Jessica said running over to the two of us.

With no hesitation we all got into Mike's car. So happy he didn't ask me to sit up front with him. That would have just started trouble when I would have said no to him.

It didn't take long for us to get to Port Angeles which was nice. When we got there we decide that we will go shopping first. I'm not really into shopping its not my thing. We just shopped for maybe 2 hours or so. then we went to the restaurant that Mike had to write about.

"This place looks really nice." Eric said.

"I hope that the food is good. This is the first restaurant I have to write a paper on." Mike said.

We all took a seat and eat. We didn't take long to eat which was nice. after that we went back to the car and made our way back to Forks. The car ride felt like it was never going to end. After being in the car almost 1 hour I drove home and start writing a letter to Jacob.__

Dear Jacob,

_I'm 18, I plan to come teacher for young children after finishing high school. Do you have any brothers or sisters? If you do are you younger or are you older. I'm an only child. How long have you been in the Marines? How long until you're all done and you can leave? What do your parents do for a living? My dad is the chief of police and my mom works as a clerk. _

_From Bella_

Once I was all finished writing my letter I went for a walk to mail it.

**Jacob POV** ( 5 days later)

I got another letter from Bella. I love writing to her. Whenever I get a letter from her I get this weird feeling. Its the same feeling that I would get when I was with Leah.

"Black The sergeant wants to see you." Said one of the guys.

"Okay I'll be right there."

I went to the sergeants office. I wonder what he wants to see me about. I have been doing everything I'm supposed to be doing.

"Sergeant you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes Jacob I do want to see you. We have an opening in Germany do you want to go there for the rest of your tour." He asked.

"Yes sir that would be great thank you." I said and left the office.

I went back to my room to pack my things. Then I thought that I would write a letter to Bella. I don't know when the next time I will be able to write to her would be.

_Dear Bella, _

_I just got your letter its really cool you want to work with kids. I love kids. I want a bunch of them once I find the right girl and get married. I have two sisters and they are twins. They are older then me. Yeah I'm the baby _

_Of the family. My sister Rebecca lives in Hawaii. She is married and has two kids. My other sister Rachel lives on the Res with my dad. She is taking care of him while I'm gone. I wish I was an only child that must be great. But I'm not. I have been in the Marines for almost 3years. I'm almost done I only have a couple more months. Speaking of that I am going to be shipping out to Germany. I really can't wait to get there. My dad is chief of the La Push tribe other then that he doesn't do anything else he is disabled and is on a wheal chair. My mom die dwhen I was ten. I will send you my new address as soon as I can._

_From Jacob  
_

"Black." Emmett yelled.

"Yeah." I yelled back.

"Are you really going to Germany in the next 2 days." He asked.

"Yeah man. I'm finally getting out of this desert. I'm so happy."

"You're lucky man you only have a couple more months then you get to go home to your family." He said.

"Yeah I can't wait to get back to them." I said putting my letter to Bella in an envelope.

"You're still writing to that girl Black?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I am. I don't know what it is. But every time I get a letter from her I get really happy. When I get home I want to meet her." I said.

"I really think you should she sounds really special." Emmett said.

A/N So what do you people think?


End file.
